To balance creation
by Ronniewriting
Summary: A Ladybug can't be without a Chat Noir.


There was something different about Chat. He didn't make puns anymore, he didn't respond to his lady's calls to help. She didn't need help anymore though. She had done it. She finally defeated Hawkmoth, he always knew she'd do it. They stood there, among the millions of white butterflies and the team that the two of them had built over the years. They stood behind Ladybug and Chat as Hawkmoth detransformed and became what none of them were expecting but what they all came to understand. It was Adrien's father. Chat couldn't move. He was paralysed at the sight of his own father, inches away from death on the floor right in front of him. Once his miraculous was in Ladybugs hands, he died. There, in front of all of them. None of them could say a word, but they all knew they had to find the young Adrien and tell him what had happened.

None of them saw Chat over the next two months, not even Marinette who came accustomed to his late night visits.

Until he started showing up again. He was silent most of the time, stoic. He didn't even hit on Ladybug that much anymore. This kind of uncharacteristic behaviour went on for weeks. Until it stopped. Chat was gone again, it seemed like it was for good this time.

It wasn't long before the first akumatized victim anyone had seen in months showed up. There was a new Hawkmoth it seemed. Marinette suspected it might've been Gabriel's assistant but it looked like the new Hawkmoth was significantly younger.

Ladybug was able to take out the akuma pretty easily, she assumed that it was because of this new Hawkmoth's inexperience. But fighting by herself, without Chat beside her felt weird. It was a kind of feeling she never knew she wanted to avoid.

She sat alone inside her room, listening to the pitter patter of rain on the window. She wished, more than she wanted to admit, that it was the sound of Chat tapping at her window. She sunk into the memories she had of him doing so. Fond memories of two friends sharing each others company during endless nights. Neither of them felt any pressure when they were with the other, things were easy. But now.. With no one to talk to, no stray at her window, she felt incredibly alone.

_Tap tap tap_

She shot up in bed. _It couldn't be_. Was he back. Her Chat? The prospect of him being there to see her made her throw caution to the wind and hurry over to the window. Sure enough, she saw the silhouette of a long and lean cat figure. Marinette wasted in no time yanking the window open to let this man in that she had missed for so long. She was almost crying at the thought of him being there, still there.

"Chat-"

He finally looked up at her, his bright blue eyes piercing through her. _Chat Noir had green eyes_. She took a step back, letting her eyes take him in slowly. He was taller and his hair was blue. But he looked like chat, the same costume.

"Chat?"

"I'm sorry Marinette." He didn't sound like Chat either. " Master Fu told me to come here to tell you that Chat turned in his miraculous."

"He _what_?" Marinette was in disbelief.

"Master Fu had to find another Chat… so that's why I'm here.." He looked solemn, but he couldn't possibly match how she felt on the inside. Chat had given up, her partner and her friend, he was really gone.

Marinette's eyes started to tear up and as soon as Chat saw this he reached forward and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry, Mari. I know he was your friend"

"How could you know? How could anyone know?" she whimpered through sobs.

He sighed and pulled back slightly. "Plagg, claws in" He was bathed in a bright light for a moment before he revealed his true identity to her.

"L-Luka?" She couldn't believe it. " But you had the snake miraculous. You-"

"Yes, I was Viperion but because Chat had gone, Master Fu told me that if anything there should always be a Chat Noir to fight along side Ladybug."

"He told you to come and see me?" Master Fu couldn't have told Luka that she was Ladybug. Had he?

"I knew that you two were close, Mari." He blushed " Maybe closer than you and I are"

She blushed "We weren't close like you and I are, Luka"

"I'm sorry, Mari. I know I could never replace him." He sighed, his shoulders slumping.

"It's ok." She pulled him to her and hugged him tightly. "I just need my Chat tonight"

He hugged her back "I'll always be here, princess."

* * *

just a little one shot to throw in (maybe I'll expand on this latter ;) ). I've have a lot of little ideas for new Miraculous stories so I've gotta get some out of my brain right? :)


End file.
